Draug
Draug (ドーガ, called Dohga in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi, Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem, and their remakes. He is big armored knight in service of Altea. He joins Marth during the start of both of his quests. It is implied that he is good friends with the archer Gordin and his brother Raian, and he is shown to be friendly towards the recruit Norne. According to the Takayashiki Hideo's Mystery of the Emblem novel adaptation, Draug is 25 years old. http://serenesforest.net/general/age_novel.html#fe3 In Game Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi Base Stats | Knight |1 |18 |7 |3 |3 |1 |4 |11 |0 |5 |Sword Lance |Iron Sword Iron Lance |} Growth Rates |60% |20% |40% |40% |20% |20% |10% |0% |} Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Base Stats Book 1 | Knight |1 |20 |7 |3 |3 |1 |4 |11 |0 |5 |Lance | Iron Lance |} Book 2 | Knight |6 |22 |8 |4 |4 |2 |6 |11 |0 |5 |Lance | Steel Lance |} Growth Rates |60% |20% |40% |40% |20% |20% |10% |3% |} Promotion Gains Level 1 General *Strength: +2 *Skill: +1 *Speed: +3 *Defense: +4 *Resistance: +3 Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Base Stats |Knight |1 |20 |7 |0 |3 |3 |1 |11 |0 |5 |Lance - D | Iron Lance |} Growth Rates Knight/General |60% |20% |0% |40% |40% |30% |30% |0% |} Promotion Gains Level 1 General *HP: +10 *Strength: +2 *Magic: +1 *Skill: +1 *Speed: +4 *Defense: +4 *Resistance: +3 *Mov: +1 *Weapon Ranks: Lance Weapon Rank +30, Bow Weapon Rank E Support Relationships Supports *Gordin *Norne Supported by *Marth *Gordin *Norne Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ Base Stats | Knight |6 |22 |10 |0 |5 |5 |3 |11 |0 |5 | Lance - D | Steel Lance |} Growth Rates |80% |40% |0% |50% |50% |40% |55% |0% |} Support Relationships Supports *Norne Supported by *The Avatar *Marth *Gordin *Norne Overall Draug can be a rather useful knight if effort is put into him. While he has slightly less defense than other Knights he makes up for it by having more Strength and HP (including a high +10 bonus when you promote him to a General.) and being extremely balanced, despite being a knight, he even has high speed and skill growths (more than his defense as a knight), he actually has low defense, so it is a good idea to keep him as a knight to keep his pretty high defense growths. As such it is a good idea to put Draug on the front lines to go up against powerful foes because as long as there are not any Magic users, he can last long. In FE11 and FE12, Draug has a very good base and growth in speed. Thus, it is viable to reclass him to a more offensive class such as Pirate, Hunter, and Mercenary. However, his durability will suffer because his HP and defense bases are comparatively low, and he will need to catch up in weapon rank. Ending Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ Gentle Giant Following Marth's orders, Draug became the commander of Grust's garrison. Archetype Draugs are early-arriving armored Knight who serve as nice walls in the beginning. They can be difficult to train during early chapters (usually due to the high number of axe users in games that feature the weapon triangle), but can become valuable later on. List of Draugs There are others who are considered Draugs, but this is the generally agreed upon list. *Arden (FE4) *Bors (FE6) *Oswin (FE7) *Gilliam (FE8) *Gatrie (FE9) *Meg (FE10) *Kellam (FE13) Etymology Draug is "Guard" spelled backwards. This is also true of his Japanese name, and the equivalent is true of his name in every other European translation, of the equivalent word in each language. Gallery File:Doga.jpg|Draug artwork from Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem File:DraugGeneralTCG.jpg|Draug as a General in the TCG File:Draug(Anime).jpg|Draug appears in the Fire Emblem anime. File:FE1 Manga Map 18 Cover.jpg|Draug (along with Abel, Cain, and Gordin) as he appears in manga adaptation.File:Draug-FE1.png|Draug's portrait in Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi. File:Draug-FE3.gif|Draug's portrait in Mystery of the Emblem. File:Draug-FE11.png|Draug's portrait in Shadow Dragon. File:DraugFE12.PNG|Draug's portrait in Shin Monshō no Nazo. es:Aidraug Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem 1 characters Category:Fire Emblem 3 characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters Category:Archetypes